Electabuzz (Pokémon)
|} Electabuzz (Japanese: エレブー Eleboo) is an introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 30 and evolves into when traded holding an Electirizer. Biology Electabuzz is a slightly humanoid creature with a few feline traits. It is covered in yellow fur with black stripes; a large stripe on its chest is shaped like a lightning bolt. It has a long tail. There are three, clawed toes on each of its feet, two in front and one in back, while it has five fingers on each hand. Electabuzz has two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae with bulbous ends. In the dark, Electabuzz will glow light-blue, with the electrical charge stored inside of its body over long periods of time. It is constantly leaking more electricity than it consumes. During torrential thunderstorms, Electabuzz will compete to find locations likely to be struck by lightning in order to absorb the electric power. Electabuzz are often used as an alternative to lightning rods because it is unharmed by the absorption of electricity. As demonstrated in the anime, Electabuzz is sent into a rage by the color red. In battle, Electabuzz windmills its arms, apparently to add momentum to its punches. This method of battle seems ineffective, as opponents can escape in the meantime. It is also capable of entirely nonverbal communication via electrical currents when in close proximity to another of its species. Electabuzz typically resides near power plants and can cause blackouts in cities, though it can also be found in . In the anime Major appearances Paul's Electabuzz In Smells Like Team Spirit, Paul's evolved into Electabuzz during the Tag Battle Competition. In Lost Leader Strategy!, it was revealed that Paul had left his Electabuzz under the care of his brother, Reggie. It then returned to Paul's team after the events of Enter Galactic!. It was shown to have evolved into Electivire in Casting a Paul on Barry!. Other Electabuzz debuted in Showdown at Dark City, under the ownership of Kaz. It is the Kas Gym's primary Pokémon and was used in the feuds that the Kas and Yas Gyms were having. An Electabuzz appeared in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader. It was used in Rudy's match against , where it battled and won due to it being extremely resilient to most attacks thrown at it, not even requiring to evade any of them. An Electabuzz appeared in Enter The Dragonite, under the ownership of , the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader. It was used to fight and during Drake's match against Ash. It eventually defeated Bulbasaur before being defeated by Charizard. An Electabuzz appeared in Current Events as the head of security in an electric company's power station. It attacked Ash and his , believing them to be intruders, but it was then captured by . However, it was later freed. An Electabuzz appeared in A Promise is a Promise, under the ownership of Dr. Namba. It wore a headgear that made it angry and thus increased the power of its attacks. Despite this, it was defeated by Pikachu and Sparky with a double attack. An Electabuzz appeared in Love, Pokémon Style, under the ownership of Macy. It was used in her Silver Conference battle against Ash, where it faced off against before being recalled. It later battled and defeated , before losing to despite having the type advantage. An Electabuzz appeared in Saved by the Beldum, under the ownership of . It was used during the first round of the Ever Grande Conference, where it was defeated by Morrison's newly-evolved . Electabuzz reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. Minor appearances In Riddle Me This, Electabuzz was one of the Pokémon that performed music for and his entourage while they stayed at one of Cinnabar Island's hostels. An Electabuzz appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. An Electabuzz appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Electabuzz appeared in 's fantasy in In the Pink. Multiple Electabuzz appeared in The Power of One. An Electabuzz appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble. An Electabuzz appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. An Electabuzz appeared in a fantasy in The Double Trouble Header. An Electabuzz appeared in As Clear As Crystal as one of the Pokémon affected by the crystal. An Electabuzz appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Electabuzz was used in the Battle Stage of the in Dawn of a Royal Day!. An Electabuzz appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions alongside an and , all under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. It briefly reappeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A student's Electabuzz appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. It appeared again in the banned episode SM064. A 's Electabuzz appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Electabuzz appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Two Trainers' Electabuzz appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. One of them reappeared in a flashback in A Masked Warning!. An Electabuzz appeared in Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, where it was the pitcher in a Pokémon Base game. It appeared again on television in Night of a Thousand Poses!. An Electabuzz appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . An Electabuzz appeared in a photo taken by in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Electabuzz appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Electabuzz appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries and Electabuzz are both rare Pokémon. They are able to distinguish colors and become enraged by the color red.}} |} |} . With powerful electric currents constantly coursing through its body, Electabuzz appears to glow.}} . It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity, it can cause blackouts.}} In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Rudy's Electabuzz was his first choice of Pokémon in his Gym battle against . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Electabuzz debuts in its own round, Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, under the ownership of Lt. Surge. It is so vicious that even its Trainer cannot keep it in its Poké Ball and its attack tears through ground floors like wheat. Although the most that Poli can do against it at first is freeze its feet so that Red and Poli can flee, the tables turn when Poli evolves into and throws Electabuzz and its Trainer both off the ship. Electabuzz later appears to fight Morty's , but while its continuous attacks do a number of damage, the ghost's and leave it unable to attack. An Electabuzz appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. An Electabuzz appears in A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, where it is one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy as he explains that Trainers should only have six Pokémon with them. An Electabuzz appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga An Electabuzz appears in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Electabuzz appears in Good-Bye, Pikachu?!. Another Electabuzz appears in I Want to Become Popular!! In the Pokémon Zensho manga Electabuzz is Lt. Surge's only known Pokémon. It goes up against and loses. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} , Blush Mountain (SOS Battle)}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Lavender Town}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 7, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship, Chroma Ruins, Altru Building}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode B & A, Advanced Mode C & S)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Haunted Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Layuda Island}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 391}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Electabuzz|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Electabuzz}} |Pokémon Festa 2006 Electabuzz|Japanese|Japan|30|November 25, 2006 to January 31, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electabuzz}} |Trade for Evolution! Electabuzz|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Electabuzz}} |Spring 2014 Electabuzz|PAL region|Europe, Australia, and South Africa|30|April 1 to September 30, 2014|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Electabuzz}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , who is in the Haunted Zone. Their favorite Attractions are and . }} |- |- |buddy=5 |candy=Electabuzz |evocandy=100 + 1 |stamina=130 |attack=198 |defense=173 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=125 |name2=Electabuzz |type1-2=Electric |evo2= holding |no3=466 |name3=Electivire |type1-3=Electric }} Sprites Trivia * Electabuzz and its share their name with . They are all known as the Electric Pokémon. * and Electabuzz seem to be counterparts; both evolve in a very similar way (first at level 30, then after being traded holding an item which has a name that ends with the suffix "-izer"), and both are typically exclusive to one version of a pair of games. They both have similar status-inducing Abilities in Flame Body and Static, as well as the same Hidden Ability, Vital Spirit. Since Generation V, they also often learn similar moves at the same level. They even have the same special moves when purified in Pokémon XD: and . Their pre-evolutions and evolutions were released in the same generation (Generation II and IV). * Electabuzz is the only member of its family not to have some physical relation to an . Elekid's head is shaped like a power plug while Electivire's back pattern looks like a power socket. * Electabuzz is depicted with six fingers (five fingers and one thumb) on both of its hands in Pokémon Stadium. Origin Electabuzz is likely based on the Japanese that was a horned ogre that wore tiger skin and was sometimes depicted as a god of lightning and thunder. Its tail looks like that of a . Name origin Electabuzz is a combination of ''electric and buzz (possibly referring to the humming sound of electricity). Eleboo may be a combination of electric and ブンブン bunbun (buzz). In other languages |fr=Élektek|frmeaning=From Electric and |es=Electabuzz|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Elektek|demeaning=From |it=Electabuzz|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에레브 Elev|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=電擊獸 Dihngīksau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Electric shock beast" |zh_cmn=電擊獸 / 电击兽 Diànjíshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Electric shock beast" |hi=एलेकटाबज़्ज़ Electabuzz|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Электабазз Elektabazz|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Paul's Electabuzz External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve through held items Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding Electirizer de:Elektek es:Electabuzz fr:Élektek it:Electabuzz ja:エレブー zh:电击兽